birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Donkey Kong Country 4 (Fan Idea)
Idea from Spyro: A Hero's Tail Game Soundtrack Plot * DK and his friends are celebrating with there crystal coconut when the Kremlins steal the 5 missing pieces of the crystal coconut so they can rule the island. Playable Characters * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Cranky Kong * Funky Kong Npc's * Candy Kong * Squawks the Parrot Iteams/Objects * Banana * Banana Bunches * Extra Life Balloons * K-O-N-G Letters * Puzzle Pieces * Rambi Crate * Tires * Rope * Platform * DK Coins * Banana Coins * Bear Coins * Green Banana * Star * Presents * Ornaments * Bowling Ball * Rose * Shell Barrels * Regular Barrel * Barrel Cannon * Star Barrel * DK Barrel * DD Barrel * DX Barrel * CK Barrel * FK Barrel * TNT Bbarrels * Steel Kegs * Fuel Barrels * Warp Barrel * Invincibility Barrel * Booster Barrel * Ignition Barrel Enemies * Army (World 1) * Gnawty (World 1) * Mini-Necky (World 1) * Zinger (World 1) * Necky (World 2) * Flitter (World 2) * Flotsam (World 2) * Bitesize (World 2) * Croctopus (World 2) * Squidge (World 2) * Kackle (World 2) * Kannon (World 2) * Krook (World 2) * Kruncha (World 2) * Kutlass (World 2) * Manky Kong (World 3) * Slippa (World 3) * Chomps Jr. (World 3) * Chomps (World 3) * Clambo (World 3) * Click Clack (World 3) * Lockjaw (World 3) * Puftup (World 3) * Cat o 9 tails(World 4) * Neek (World 4) * Screech (World 4) * Spiny (World 4) * Klank (World 5) * Klaptrap (World 5) * Klump (World 5) * Kritter (World 5) * Krusha (World 5) * Kaboing (World 5) * Kaboom (World 5) Worlds World 1 - Kong Jungle * 1-1: Overworld (Day) * 1-2: Overworld (Night) * 1-3: Mine Cart Level * 1-4: Rambi Level (Day) * 1-5: Underwater Level (Sword Fish) * 1-6: Arich Boss World 2 - Shark Beach * 2-1: Shark Beach (Day) * 2-2: Shark Beach (Night - Barrel Blast Level) * 2-3: Rocket Level (Day) * 2-4: Tidal Wave Cove (Sword Fish) * 2-5: Mine Cart Level * 2-6: Krow Boss World 3 - Vine Valley * 3-1: Temple Level (Outside) * 3-2: Temple Level (Rambi Level) * 3-3: Waterfall Caves (Sword Fish Level) * 3-4: Overworld (Rain - Barrel Blast Level) * 3-5: Mine Cart Level (Jungle - Fire) * 3-6: KAOS Boss World 4 - Gorilla Glacier * 4-1: Overworld (Snow) * 4-2: Snow Underground (Rambi Level) * 4-3: Overworld (Snow - Night) * 4-4: Crystal Caves (Barrel Blast Level) * 4-5: Mine Cart Level (Snow Fog) * 4-6: Bleak Boss World 5 - Kremlin Kingdom * 5-1: Carnival Level * 5-2: Roller Coaster Level * 5-3: Walkway Level (Rambi Level) * 5-4: Factory Level (Barrel Blast Level) * 5-5: Castle Level * 5-6: King K Rool Boss Soundtrack * Main Menu * Opening Cutsence * Candy Kong Shop * Achievement Jingle * Win Level * All 100% Jingle * Lose Life * Lose Life #2 * Lose Life #3 * Game Over Jingle * End Credits Category:Game Soundtrack